villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mallus
Mallus is the main antagonist in the third season of the Arrowverse series, DC's Legends of Tomorrow. He is an ancient, powerful demon that apparently became a threat from an anachronism the Legends indirectly created after they broke time. He currently leads a cult of followers and is worshiped as a god. He is also currently residing in an alternate dimension and intends on escaping and subject the world to "unendurable pain". He is voiced by John Noble, who also portrayed Unicron in Transformers: Prime, Walternate in Fringe, Henry Parrish in Sleepy Hollow, Scarecrow in Batman: Arkham Knight. Biography Past Before time broke, Mallus was known to the Time Masters as an ancient evil enemy so powerful that they dared to not speak his name. Also, at some point prior to his resurfacing, he was apparently somehow trapped inside an alternate dimension, leaving him to vow revenge against mankind. From unknown circumstances, Mallus became a major threat to time when the Legends broke time to defeat the Legion of Doom and unintentionally created anachronisms, with Mallus possibly being one of them. Due to his return, he has become a major enemy to Rip Hunter, but the Time Bureau, and organization founded to deal with anachronisms, are not entirely convinced of his existence. Recruiting Acolytes Mallus sent one of his followers, Nora Darhk, to resurrect Kuasa, whom he then sent to the year 2042 to kill rogue hacktivist Zari Tomaz and steal her brother's amulet, which was one of the six lost totems of Zambesi. However, Kuasa failed to do so thanks to the Legends and she escaped. Mallus later ordered Nora to travel to London 1897 and resurrect Damien Darhk. During the ceremony, Rip Hunter interrupted them and demanded to Nora to speak with Mallus. Without hesitation, Nora agreed and within seconds, Mallus took possession of her body and stated to Rip that it was a pleasure to meet him. Rip then demanded to see his true form, Mallus wickedly laughed and said that he wouldn't live when he saw his true form and claimed that while Rip was mortal, he was a god. Just before Damien was resurrected, Mallus stop possessing Nora. In a few moments, Damien and Nora escaped. Later, Mallus sent Damien Darhk to save Grodd from his demise in 1967, Vietnam and therefore recruit him to their cause, which Grodd accepted. Mallus was not seen or heard from again for a while until the Legends once more crossed paths with the Darhks in the year 1000 A.D. while endeavoring to rescue a younger Martin Stein from Vikings and preventing the US from becoming 'New Valhalla'. During a pitched battle between the two sides, Damien came rushing to his daugher's aid, using his glowing orb to transport them away. As they did so, Legends leader Sara Lance grabbed on to Damien and was transported suddenly to a dark, desolate place, the very dimension in which Mallus was imprisoned. Mallus called out to her from the darkness, never revealing his face or true form. Declaring his name when asked who he was, Mallus swore that he would soon be free and that the entire world would soon be subjected to unendurable pain. Canary could only look on in stunned terror as a huge, black hand reached out towards her from out of nowhere as ghoulish laughter echoed all around, before she was yanked back into her own world by Time Bureau agent Ava Sharpe through a portal hovering nearby. Possessing Nora Darhk in 2017 While possessing a young Nora Darhk in 2017, Mallus soon attracted the attention of the notorious warlock John Constantine who subsequently broke into the mental hospital Nora had been placed in to exorcise her. Constantine unfortunately had no idea what he was really blundering into and recklessly tried to banish Mallus from the girl with an ordinary exorcism without knowing the entity's name first; Mallus merely laughed it off and derided Constantine's efforts, citing his failure to save Astra, his own eternal damnation and his efforts to save the soul of Sara Lance. Frightened by Mallus' power, Constantine fled the hospital and went in search of Sara. Mallus didn't have to wait long before Constantine returned to the hospital with the Legends in tow to help him. Once he, Sara Lance and Leo Snart had revived the catatonic Nora inside a magical seal known as the Triangle of Solomon, Mallus soon emerged and greeted them, focusing on Sara and remarking on how he had been expecting her; that she would soon see his true form when he took her back to his world for all eternity. Wasting no time, Constantine launched into another exorcism, this using Mallus' name to amplify it. Laughing ghoulishly, Mallus once more shrugged off Constantine's exorcism without even trying and simply strode out of the Triangle, bellowing that Constantine's powers were useless against him. Telekinetically tossing the group aside, Mallus quickly scrawled a temporal displacement symbol on the ground and cast the group back in time to the 1960s version of the same hospital before withdrawing back into Nora. Determined to gain possession of Sara Lance, Mallus reached out telepathically to her in the 1960s and began haunting her, giving her hallucinations and dredging up her worst memories so as to incited enough fear and rage within her to prime her for possession. He was foiled in this regard by Constantine who coached Sara through the process of resisting possession. Meanwhile back in 2017, Mallus revealed himself to Zari and Ray in Jitters after they attempted to help Nora reenter normal life and mocked their efforts. Roaring, screaming and bellowing as the building shook with tremors all around, Mallus ignored their appeals to Nora and threw Ray against a wall when he got too close. In response, Zari moved to grab Nora by the arm which unexpectedly started to badly burn the entity. Horrified and roaring with pain, Mallus accused Zari of being 'one of the six' regarding her totem and tried to fire a swarm of glass shards at her. Unfortunately at that exact moment, Nora reasserted control over herself with the help of Sara, temporarily silencing Mallus. Fortunately however, Damien Darhk showed up to Nora, denouncing Mallus as her "savior" and persuaded her to return to the orphanage to be mentored by the demon, thus leaving Mallus still successful in recruiting her. Gathering the Totems Knowing that the Legends were aware of his weakness, Mallus sent Damien and Nora Darhk to find and gather the Totems they needed (Fire, Earth, Spirit, Air and the mysterious sixth). Firstly, he sent the Darhks to Detroit in 2018 to retrieve the Fire Totem (which was currently broken) before the Legends could get it. Later, he sent them to the Bahamas in 1717 to retrieve the lost Earth Totem. In the outcome of this mission, although the Darhks failed to get the Earth Totem, they did steal Amaya's Spirit Totem and kidnap Ray Palmer. Personality Though he currently hasn't appeared in physical form yet, whilst possessing Nora Darhk, Mallus has shown to be a sinister and malevolent figure whose very existence even scared the Time Masters. He is also egotistical, arrogant and narcissistic as he claims to be a living god while he views everyone as "hopelessly mortal". When Sara Lance accidentally entered the very dimension he was imprisoned in, he vowed to her that once he is freed from his prison, he will make her entire world know "unendurable pain", showing that he appears to be highly vindictive. Mallus appears to be highly sadistic, as he enjoyed tormenting Sara Lance in an attempt to possess her, and he enjoyed scaring Ray Palmer and Zari Tomaz in torturing a possessed young Nora Darhk. Upon meeting her in his dimension, Mallus appears to take an interest in Sara Lance as he desires to possess her like Nora. Mallus, however, was not without fear. Even though he was unfazed by John Constantine, the Time Bureau, Rip Hunter and the Legends' threats or attempts to subdue his seemingly unlimited power, he has shown to be physically afraid of the Zambesi totems as they appear to be the only things that can harm him. Powers and abilities Powers * Demonic Powers: Mallus is a mysterious and extremely powerful demonic being who possesses tremendous amounts of supernatural power. So far he has shown the following powers: ** Demonic Possession: Mallus has shown that he has been able to speak through other individuals, as demonstrated when speaking to Rip Hunter through Eleanor. It is later shown that he has possessed her before as a child. *** Exorcism Immunity: Mallus has shown that he is completely immune to any form of exorcism, including John Constantine's rituals and magic. ** Power Bestowal: Mallus is able to grant Damien and Nora Darhk powers similar to those obtained through the Khushu Idol, and including extra powers. *** Photokinesis: Mallus was able to grant Nora the powers to control condensed light blasts while being channeled through her. *** Thermokinesis: Mallus was able to grant Nora the powers to control fire while being channeled through her. *** Mediumship: Mallus was able to grant Nora the ability to communicate with deceased spirits as well as himself. It's possible he granted Damien the same ability. *** Superhuman Durability: Mallus can grant Nora the ability to take massive hits with no harm brought to her. *** Superhuman Strength: Mallus made Nora significantly strong, enough to use her nails to easily scratch on a table without any signs of slowing down, strain or fatigue. *** Telekinesis: Mallus has demonstrated that he can grant Nora the power of telekinesis, as he demonstrated while possessing her. *** Biological Manipulation: Mallus made dark colored goo appear from Nora's mouth. ** Restoration: Mallus has demonstrated that he can also restore other individuals' memories, as shown when a recently resurrected Damien Darhk remembered Rip Hunter, the Legends and his time when part of the Legion of Doom. He also restored Damien and Kuasa's magic to an extent that they no longer required his Khushu Idol and her Water Totem to use them. ** Resurrection: Mallus has the power to resurrect the dead, as he resurrected Damien Darhk. ** Telepathy: Mallus has demonstrated that he has the power of telepathy, as he first demonstrated when he used this power to whisper in Sara Lance's mind to scare her. *** Illusion Conjuration: Mallus has shown that he can project illusions into people's minds, including when he made Sara believe that a demon was attacking her out of a hallway wall. *** Memory Manipulation: Mallus has projected disturbing memories into Sara's mind to try and ensure that she is consumed by fear. Abilities * Intimidation: Rip states that the Time Masters, who were once a fearless and arrogant organization, were too frightened to even speak his name. Mallus was even able to strike fear into the highly courageous and dangerous assassin Sara Lance, when she heard his voice in the very dark dimension he was imprisoned in. The Time Bureau are also apparently terrified of him as well, even though they discard his existence. * Occult Knowledge: Mallus is skilled in spells such when he used a time-based spell in order to transport the Legends. Weaknesses * Totems: Mallus appears to be vulnerable to whomever wields one of six mystical totems of Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Spirit; the sixth is currently unknown. If he is even touched by one of the totem bearers, it burns him considerably. * Possession Resistance: Mallus can only possess someone who has been completely consumed by their rage and darkest fears. If they have not, they can resist his influence successfully. * Dimensional Imprisonment: Mallus is currently sealed off in a mysterious dimension, which serves as his prison. However, it does not stop his power and influence from reaching out into the Multiverse. Appearances DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 3 * "Aruba-Con" (mentioned) * "Freakshow" (mentioned) * "Return of the Mack" (voice) * "Helen Hunt" (divine power) * "Beebo the God of War" (voice and hand) * "Daddy Darhkest" (voice) * "Here I Go Again" (mentioned) Quotes Trivia * Mallus' name is most likely derived from the Latin word "Malus", which literally means, among other definitions, "evil", "bad", "wicked", "ill", "harmful" and "noxious". This is most likely to represent his personality. *When Sara Lance asked Nora what voices Mallus whispers in her head, Nora stated "the number 6", which John Constantine points out is the number of the Beast from Judeo-Christian's Revelations as well as the Biblical Rapture and Armageddon Prophecies. * Mallus is currently the only main antagonist in the Arrowverse live action series' who is an original character. Initially, he was alongside Cayden James, the main antagonist in the sixth season of Arrow, as being an original character and main villain, until it was revealed that Cayden is being manipulated by Richard Dragon. * Mallus is currently the only main antagonist of DC's Legends of Tomorrow that has not previously fought Barry or Oliver. * Mallus appears to be one of the darkest main antagonists in the Arrowverse. * Although an apprently original character, Mallus appears to be very similar to the villain Savitar as they are both worshiped as gods; both of them egotistically view themselves as actual deities; both of them are trapped in alternate dimensions outside of the known world (A currently unidentified dimension and the Speed Force); they both speak to their enemies through their subjects (Nora Darhk and Doctor Alchemy); and both of them are the main antagonists in the third seasons of their respective shows (DC's Legends of Tomorrow and The Flash). * Interestingly, some viewers theorize that "Mallus" is likely an alias and that he possibly has a supposed true identity, with a list of potential suspects including Gary Green, Ava Sharpe, Director Wilbur Bennett, Leo Snart/Citizen Cold, Zari Tomaz and Savitar. * According to EP Marc Guggenheim, Mallus will be a full CGI character once he makes his physical debut. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Nemesis Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Paranormal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Unseen Category:Male Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Forms Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortality Seeker Category:DC Villains Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Necromancers Category:Elementals Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Anarchist Category:Supervillains Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Paranoid Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bogeymen Category:Provoker Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Deities Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Energy Beings Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Mongers